fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bon Ni
Bon Ni is a former female member of the Mastery Army and currently she is a mage working for the Magic Council, as an agent. She's famous because of her unusual strength and agility. Bon uses a unqiue type of magic, called Remote Transformation. Appearance In Mastery Army, Bon is a quite tall and slim young woman with long, wavy and blond hair and fair eyes. She wears a specific kind of orange costume. It's bisected.It often reminds about Jenny's Take Over form. The first part is a simple, sleeveless blouse, showing most of her abdomen. It's adorned by black, vertical or horizontal stripes or belts. Also she's seen to wear special, black bracers. The second part of her outfit are very short orange trousers, bound with high-heeled, big, black boots by the same black belts. Her guildmark is on her right palm and it's brown. When she left Mastery Army and started to work for Magic Council, her appearance changed. She started to wear office outfit: a black jacket and a black skirt. She's also seen to wear black tights. Bon walks in simple, high-heeled shoes. Also she wears glasses and her hairis much straighter than before. Personality in Mastery Army Bon Ni is a quite cruel and sadistic person with no problems with torturing people. She often mocks them and curses at them. Bon doesn't like boredom, her greatest hobby is fighting and humiliating people, especially her enemies. She loves surprising her enimies with her magic. Bon is quite lazy, but she is usually not bored. After joining Magic Council, Bon is a very calm person, but sometimes she's very aggressive and too self-confident during battles. She's cultural and doesn't want to curse, but it isn't easy for her. Bon loves art, but she cannot draw very well, so she often uses her magic, which is a form of art for her, too. Magic and Abilities Remote Transformation: It's is a rare type of Caster Magic, based on Projection Magic. It allows its user to freely transform the surroundings without touching the target. Except appearance, the target changes his or her personality or can be blindly-obedient. When the target is transformed, usually loses magical abilities. As it's mentioned before, this magic allows the user to freely transfigurate objects, including living organisms. It's got a lot of various types and developments. The transformed objects lose their functionality and became passive, usually only used during battles. The way how to nullify the effects of this magic is unknown, but probably it's connected with strong will of the transformed person. Sacha Rose doesn't fight hand-to-hand, because she uses her puppets and toys as her own army. The transformed target often gains new abilities, for example the mage can transform his target into a musical instrument. In that case the caster can play the "human guitar" or a "human trumpet". Her type of Remote Transformation is called The Artist and it allows the user to freely transform the chosen object, including living organism into an abstractive art. The transformed target is controlled by the caster and loses it's functionality or magic. The mage cannot choose the style of art, the order is clearly random, for example: "cubism", "dadaism" or "expressionism". There are lots of usages of it, for example the mage is able to transform light into a sun with sharp rays, which seems to be a special type of saw. Sometimes Bon Ni transforms her opponents into they art doppelgangers. The transfigurated enemy loses his/her power and isn't able to fight. The effects are temporary. *'Remote Transformation: The Birth of Venus': This spell allows Bon Ni is transform any liquid into a type of substance, which instantly transforms into a foam and bubbles. This foam can be freely controlled by her and became a serious and dangerous weapon during battles. It can attack the enemie's eyes and make him/her blind. Also it can be used in fights, when Bon Ni wants to make her target's moves much slower. *'Remote Transformation: Lost Dawn Art': It's a strange spell, which allows her to transform light into many, strange-looking creatures, looking like little suns. The figures have got sharp edges, which are very dangerous. They start to turn around with high speed and turn into hovering blades, but they are quite easy to defeat. *'Remote Transformation: Starlight': It's her unique spell and probably one of the most powerful spells. It allows her to transform the surroundings into a living art. The day turns into night and the opponent can see a lot of starts hovering above him or her. The surroundings seems to look like van Gogh's most popular painting, showing a starry night. The stars starts to fall and attack anything Bon Ni wants to. Master hand-to-hand combatant: She's a very skilled combatant. Her strength and agility are highly enhanced, so she's often called "Nemezis". She's extremely strong, and that's not because she trains a lot. Probably she uses an unknown type of magic to increase her physical abilities, but it hasn't been shown yet. She can easily destroy a wall or cause a giant and terrible earthquake. Sometimes she's even capable of resisting some magical attacks with no damage. Gallery Julia,rm.png|Bon Ni in anime 671586-vlcsnap_2013_08_28_10h19m07s224.png|Bon Ni is ready to fight 671620-vlcsnap 2013 08 28 10h24m17s247.png|Bon Ni during battle Awa_Awa_no_Mi.gif|Birth of Venus in use (click for animation) 2832084 249px.jpg|The Birth of Venus in anime 250px-338Solrock.png|Lost Dawn Art in anime Synopsis Mastery Army Magic Council Tartaros Arc Trivia *Her name is based on Bonnie, Clyde's girlfriend. If you want information, check this out http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bonnie_and_Clyde Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Transformation Magic User